Vacance avec toi Direction Tropique !
by Minanaruto
Summary: Tsunade a donné l'ordre à Naruto et Sakura d'organiser des vacances. Ils pourrons inviter qui ils veulent et choisir deux junins au choix pour les accompagner, mais arrivé làbas, des compliquations vont arriver...j'avais pas prevu ca au debut ..NaruSaku..
1. Bonne nouvelle

Deux ans on passé, L'Akatsuki n'est plus et même chose pour Orochimaru, tué par Sasuke.

Depuis les jours où Naruto et Sakura avaient assisté au combat de Sasuke face a Orochimaru, personnes n'avais plus de nouvelles du shinobi brun. Notre jeune héro avais maintenant 17 ans, avais réussi l'examen Chuunin tout comme ces autres compagnons deux ans auparavant et faisait équipe avec Sakura et Saï.

2heures de l'après-midi, Naruto et Sakura se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Tsunade. Arrivé devant la porte, ils entrèrent.

-Ah ! Naruto, Sakura, venez, j'ai une nouvelle intéressante a vous fire parvenir !

Les deux jeunes shinobi s'avancèrent de quelque pas.

-Quesque vous nous voulez la vieille ? Demanda Naruto, une note de curiosité dans la voix.

Tsunade fit une légère grimace mais préféra ne pas faire trop attention a la façon dont Naruto l'avait appelé, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, de toute façon.

-Toi et Sakura (elle fit un signe de tête à son ancienne élève aux cheveux roses) allez organiser un petit séjour à la mer avec les invités que vous choisirez.

Naruto émit un petit cri de joie et Sakura fit un grand sourire.

-Il y aura-t-il des Junins surveillant ? Demanda prudemment Sakura.

Tsunade eu un sourire malicieux.

-Seulement deux que, comme j'ai confiance en vous (elle ne regarda pas Naruto), vous aurez le droit de les choisir.

-YATAÏIIIIII ! Crient Naruto et Sakura, de joie.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Marmonna Tsunade.

Sakura remarqua qu'elle regardait d'un œil mal assuré Naruto.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent la permission de sortir, Naruto pris Sakura part le bras et l'entraina à son appartement. Celle-ci ce laissa faire, légèrement surprise par l'attitude de son ami.


	2. Invités

Les deux amis entrèrent dans l'appartement de Naruto.

Sakura, surprise : Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée dans ton appart' Naruto ?

Naruto : 'Faut organiser les Vacances !!! Je veux y allez le plus vite possible !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble de bon cœur.

Naruto : Bon on invite qui ?

Il tandis une feuille ainsi qu'un bic à son amie pour qu'elle puisse prendre des notes ensuite ils réfléchirent a deux.

Sakura : Bon ! Déjà, on sait qu'on doit inviter deux junins. On en choisi un chacun ?

Naruto, motivé : 'Faut prendre Kakashi-sensei ! J'ai toujours rêvé de le voir nager

Sakura pouffa de rire.

Sakura : Evidemment qu'on le prend avec nous ! Autrement comment veux-tu rigoler ! Et puis comme il aime bien s'amuser se seras bien marrant.

Naruto : Ouuuais !!!

Ils éclatèrent de nouveaux de rire.

Après un moment de réflexion, eu une idée.

Sakura : Dit moi Naruto, et si on invitait Jiraya sama ??

Naruto regarda un moment Sakura dans les yeux

Naruto : L'ermite pervers ??? Euuuuuuh ... avec Kakashi ca fera trop de pervers non ?

Sakura : Ca devrai te plaire a toi enfin !!!!

Naruto : On peut le prendre mais alors faut aussi inviter Iruka-sensei. Il faut qu'en même un gars sérieux dans l'affaire !

Sakura : Naruto... Tu te sens bien ? Tu es trop sérieux, ce n'est pas normal !

Naruto alla chercher un verre d'eau.

Naruto : tu veux boire ?

Sakura : Non merci... mais... Change pas de conversation !!!

Naruto, avec un petit sourire diabolique : J'ai toujours pensé que Iruka irai bien avec Kakashi...

Sakura regarda Naruto avec des yeux ronds tandis que le blond rigolait de plus belle. Après un moment, Sakura se leva. Naruto, toujours en rigolant, la suivit du regarde.

Sakura : ... enfaite Naruto ... TOI AUSSI TU ES UN PERVERS !!! SHANAROOOOOOO !!!

Elle frappa Naruto de son poing et celui-ci alla se cogner contre le mur.

Naruto, en se massant la tête : Bah quoi, ca peut être marrant comme vacance !!! Non ?

Sakura, après réflexion : Ouais bon, D'accord. Donc (elle écrit) : Junins présents : Kakashi, Iruka. Invité special : Jiraya. Chuunins présents :

Sakura se retourna vers Naruto.

Sakura : Tu me dictes ?

Naruto : Je ne demande pas ton avis ?

Sakura : Je ferais des modifications après.

Naruto : Ok...

Il réfléchit un instant.

Naruto: Alors... Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara et Lee

Sakura écrit au fur et a mesure.

Sakura : Seulement ? Les autres vont râler non ?

Naruto : Ben Neji et TenTen sont en mission special d'espionnage, Chouji aime pas la mer et Kankuro, je l'aime pas !

Sakura, soupçonneuse : t'es bien au courant de beaucoup de choses toi !

Naruto, une goute derrière la tête : Ben j'ai parlé avec Shikamaru hier et il me la dit.

Sakura, pas convaincue : Mouais... Bon allais, va pour 8 Chuunins, 2 junins et 1 invité special.

Naruto : Ca sera 11, on va super bien s'amuser !!!

Sakura : 13 !

Naruto : 11 !!!!

Sakura : 13 !!!!!!!!

Naruto : Sakura ! Je te croyais intelligente !

Sakura : et moi je te croyais moins bête !

Naruto protesta puis finalement, il demanda pour Sakura arrivait à 13 personnes.

Sakura : Et nous, on y va pas baka ???

Naruto : A ouiii juste ! hum... Desolé Sakura Chan, je ferais un effort la prochaine fois.

Sakura : Pour arriver a 12 ? t'es tellement bête que tu peux pas faire mieux !

Naruto baissa la tête. Mais la releva soudain.

Naruto : Sakura Chan !!!

Sakura : quoi encore ?

Naruto : T'as dit qu'on était 13 !

Sakura, totalement exaspérée : Laisse tomber ! BAKA !

Naruto bouda jusqu'a ce que Sakura annonce qu'elle devait retourner à son appartement car il se faisait tard et qu'elle avait faim.

Naruto : Attend Sakura chan, Part pas stp ! Je t'invite a manger si tu veux !

Sakura : Non merci, tu devrais dormi, demain est un autre jour et on devra annoncer les invité à Tsunade et fixé la date de départ.

Elle partit de chez Naruto et alla manger pour ensuite dormir. Naruto quant a lui, alla dormir tout de suite, un pincement au cœur.

C'est ma première fic, soyez cool hein !

Review pleaase !


	3. Rapport à Tsunade

Le lendemain, Naruto et Sakura se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Ca faisait déjà 10 minutes que Sakura attendait quand Naruto arriva.

Naruto : Sakura chaaaaan !!!

Sakura : Ha ! Pas trop tôt ! Enfin bref... Salut.

Elle adressa un grand sourire à Naruto qui rougit.

Naruto, rouge : ho Sakura Chan, je vois que tu es contente de me voir, Ca te dit de...

Sakura passa devant lui, lui adressa un petit coup a la tête (purement amical, rassurez-vous) et frappa a la porte de l'Hokage. Shizune vint leur ouvrir et ils s'avancèrent à grand pas vers le bureau de la Shodaime. Celle-ci leva la tête.

Tsunade : Ah ! C'est vous.

Elle les salua d'un signe de main.

Sakura : Tsunade-sama, voici la liste des invités pour le voyage que vous nous avez demandé.

Tsunade parcouru la liste et regarda Naruto.

Tsunade : Kakashi et Jiraya ?

Naruto sourit

Naruto : Ouais on a pensé que ce serai bien marrant d'avoir deux pervers avec nous ! Et Iruka est la pour la déco, pour divertir Kakashi-sensei quoi !

Tsunade regarda Naruto d'un mauvais œil avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui l'assomma totalement. Sakura regardait la scène d'un œil a moitié amusé, a moitié inquiète pour son camarade car celui-ci ne se relevait pas.

Sakura, mal assurée : Est ce qu'il ... ?

Tsunade regarda Naruto, un sourcil levé.

Tsunade : Bah, juste un peu assommé, mais il doit avoir l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se tourna lentement vers Sakura

Tsunade : Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir trois pervers sur le dos ?

Sakura, perplexe : Trois ?

Tsunade : Jiraya, Kakashi et ...

Elle regarda Naruto toujours évanoui d'un œil enjoué.

Tsunade : Et ce jeune Homme.

Sakura : ha... ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète le plus vous savez. J'ai confiance en Naruto... Enfin je crois.

Tsunade dévisagea son ancienne élève. Celle ci croisa son regarde.

« Je ne comprends pas, depuis quand est ce que j'ai confiance en Naruto ? Pensa Sakura » Mais Naruto la tira de ses pensées.

Naruto, pleins de larmes dans les yeux : Pourquoi est ce que vous me frappez toujours La vieille ?

Tsunade, Féroce : Et tu te le demande encore !

Naruto : OUI ! Dite le moi !

Sakura, une goute derrière la tête : Tsunade-sama, où partons-nous ?

Tsunade, en souriant : Aux tropiques ! Préparé vos bagages, vous partez demain ! Je préviendrai les autres ne vous inquiétez pas !

Sakura et Naruto : DEMAIN ?!?!?!


	4. En route !

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Naruto se leva, mangea et alla préparer ses bagages. Il prit ca grosse valise et commença par mettre ses vêtements dedans.

Il n'avait qu'un objectif durant ses vacances, c'était de faire bonne impression à Sakura. Il l'avait toujours aimé mais malheureusement, elle aimait Sasuke, bien qu'on n'ait plus de nouvelle de celui-ci. Mais Naruto ne perdait pas espoir. Il prit les nouvelles tenues qu'il avait achetées avec ses économies : Plusieurs T-shirt blanc moulant, des pantalons orange, noir et rouge et quelques Short. Il prit évidemment aussi ses deux Mayo pour pouvoir aller se baigner. Quand ses valises furent prête, il sortit de son appartement et alla au rendez-vous où les amis devaient démarrer. Quand il fut arrivé, il remarqua qu'il était le dernier arrivé.

Temari : A te voilà feignant ! Même Shikamaru l'imbécile est arrivé avant toi !

Shikamaru : Heeeyy !!! Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Temari : Que tu es le roi des feignant et que en plus, malgré tes 200 de QI, T'es vraiment irrécupérable !

Shikamaru : espèce de blonde !

Temari : REPETE !

Shikamaru : BLONDE !!!!!

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraya, Ino, Sai, Gaara, Kiba et Hinata regardaient la scène d'un regarde amusé. Mais il était l'heure de partir.

Iruka : Allez !!! Tout le monde en route ! On doit prendre un bateau pour allez jusqu'au tropiques !

Ino et Kiba : UN BATEAU ?

Sai : Je n'ai jamais été en bateau.

Gaara : on va pouvoir butter les poissons

Jiraya : On va pouvoir mater !!!!

Kakashi : OUUUAIS !!!

Kiba : vous êtes que des pervers !

Jiraya : merci, merci, pas besoin d'être aussi gentil voyons !

Kiba : beuurrrk !

Iruka : CA SUFFI !!! EN ROUTE !!!

Les Shinobis se mirent en route pour rejoindre la rivière pour prendre le bateau qui les amèneras tout droit vers le paradis.


	5. je t'aime, moi non plus

Après 2 longues heures de marches, le petit groupe arriva au bateau et s'installèrent à bord. Très vite, les mini groupe se formèrent : Dans la cabine, Iruka, Kakashi et Jiraya programmait à l'avance les futures activités quand ils seront arrivé. Temari, Gaara et Shikamaru flânaient dans le coin ou ils rangeaient leurs bagages, Sai, Ino et Kiba était Au milieu du bateau, tous adossé contre le mât, à papoter et Naruto et Sakura discutait à l'avant.

Sakura : il fait beau, j'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas, là bas.

Naruto, distrait : Ouais...

Il observait Hinata qui était seule dans un petit coin. il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser une camarade seule.

Naruto : Excuse-moi Sakura-Chan, je vais voir comme va Hinata.

Il montra du doigt Hinata qui était seule.

Sakura : D'accord... Tu reviens après ?

Elle perçu une note d'espoir dans sa propre voix. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Naruto aille près d'Hinata, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Naruto : Oui ne t'inquiète pas .

Il s'éloigna rapidement et alla près d'Hinata.

Naruto : Yoho ! Hinata !

Hinata se retourna et vit Naruto.

Hinata : Na... Naruto-Kun ?

Naruto lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle le regardait, rougissant légèrement. Elle finit par lui rendre son sourire.

Naruto : Pourquoi t'es toute seule ?

Hinata : Je ne sais pas...

Naruto : Ben pourquoi tu ne vas pas près de Kiba, là bas ?

Hinata : Je n'y avais pas pensé...

Naruto fit un clin d'œil.

Naruto : Vas-y, je suis sur que c'est mieux d'être avec des amis que seule, non ?

Au loin, Sakura observait la scène. Bien qu'elle était éloignée, elle percevait ce que les deux jeune shinobi se disaient et était touchée par Naruto. Il était vraiment gentil et avait le dont pour refaire sourire les gens. Sakura était vraiment contente d'être son amie.

Hinata : D'acc...d'accord, a tout à l'heure Naruto-Kun.

Naruto sourit de nouveau et retourna près de Sakura.

Sakura : Elle est gentille...

Naruto, perplexe : Qui ?

Sakura : Hinata...

Naruto, avec un sourire : Ouais a fond ! J'adore parler avec elle. C'est vraiment une super amie

Sakura : Super...amie...

Naruto fixa Sakura, elle n'était pas normale. Pensait-elle toujours à Sasuke ? Peut-être qu'elle aussi elle se sent seule...

Naruto : Sakura-chan, je me demande si...

Sakura, levant les yeux vers Naruto : hein ?

Naruto, une lueur triste dans les yeux : tu te sens seule n'est ce pas ?

Sakura : Quoi ... ?

Naruto : Sasuke...

En attendant son nom, des larmes commencèrent à venir au bord de ses yeux.

Naruto : Il me manque à moi aussi... C'était mon meilleur ami... Mais je t'ai toi maintenant.

ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. « Elle est belle...Pensa Naruto. Si je ne fais rien, je le regretterai toute ma vie... » Il s'approcha. Il s'approchait de plus en plus, il n'était plus qu'a quelques petits centimètres... « Je...je ne peux pas...se dit tristement Sakura. » Elle regarde Naruto puis tourna la tête. Le blond fut surpris et regarda le sol.

Sakura : Désolé... je...

Naruto : tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sakura-Chan ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il sourit timidement. Sakura le regarda un instant puis lui rendit son sourire, plus resplendissant que jamais.


	6. Disputes !

Du coté de Temari, Gaara et Shikamaru :

Temari : C'est beau la mer !

Gaara : J'aime pas la mer.

Shikamaru : Vos gueules, j'essaye de dormir.

Temari : Dormir ? Tu fais que ca !

Shikamaru : J'aime dormir ! C'est reposant !

Temari : Non tu crois !

Shikamaru : Tout le monde dort !

Temari : Pas autant que toi !

Shikamaru : ET ALORS ?!

Temari : T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN BOULET !

Shikamaru : JE TE RETOURNE LE COMPLIMENT !

Gaara : J'aime pas dormir...

Shikamaru et Temari se retournèrent, furieux, vers Gaara.

Temari : Mais tu ne peux même pas !

Shikamaru : TU PEUX MEME PAS DORMIR !

Gaara, féroce : Comment tu me parles, boulet ?

Shikamaru : Je te parle comme je veux !

Gaara, se levant : Ah oui ?

Shikamaru et Temari regardèrent Gaara : il était vraiment terrifiant !

Shikamaru, en tremblant légèrement : Moi au moins je peux dormir...

Temari : Non mais regardez-moi cette mauviette ! Elle tremble de tout son Corps !

Elle se pencha vers Shikamaru.

Temari : Petite gamine va !

Shikamaru : hey la ! Moi au moins je suis pas blonde !

Gaara : LA FERME ! On est gentil avec ma sœur, pigé ?

Temari : héhé !

Shikamaru : pffff...

Il s'allongea et s'endormi.

Temari et Gaara : Non mais quel boulet !

Du côté de Kakashi, Iruka et Jiraya :

Kakashi, Baillant : On est presque arrivé ?

Iruka : Oui, encore 30 minutes de trajet, si il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Jiraya : Fait comme moi Kakashi. Regarde-moi ca.

Il tendit à Kakashi un magasine douteux.

Kakashi : hmm... Je préfère regarder Iruka, il est plus sexy (.)

Iruka, rouge : NON MAIS CA VA PAS !

Kakashi éclata de rire. Après un moment de silence...

Jiraya : Dit moi Iruka... Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

Iruka, encore plus rouge : je... je... Ho laissez tomber, vous êtes vraiment que des gamins pervers ! Et ca se dit Junin et Sanin !

Kakashi et Jiraya, avec un grand sourire : héhé héhé

Et ils continuèrent à regarder le Magasine douteux de Jiraya tandis que Iruka regardait la mer par le hublot de la cabine.


	7. Arrivée à l'hotel

Du coté de Kiba, Ino et Saï :

Kiba jouait avec Akamaru et Ino et Saï papotait quand Hinata arriva.

Hinata : Est ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

Kiba, avec un grand sourire : Oui biensur !

Hinata lui rendit son sourire.

Sai : Savez vous que la plupart des tortues de mer vivent dans les eaux dont la température est supérieure à 20° ?

Ino, perplexe : Comment tu sais ca ?

Sai : Un livre...

Kiba : Tu lis trop Sai ! Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec tes amis !

Hinata : Il a raison ...

Sai : Peut-être mais j'aime bien lire et si vous êtes de vrais amis, vous devez l'accepter.

Kiba : Wow c'est bon, monte pas sur tes grands chevaux !

Ino : Laisse Sai tranquille Kiba.

Kiba : ca va ca va.

Il recommença à jouer avec Akamaru, sous le regard amusé de Hinata tandis que Sai faisait un exposé sur les tortues de mer a Ino, qui semblait boire ses paroles.

Iruka, Kakashi et Jiraya étaient bien calme quand ils furent surpris par un cri

Voix : TERRE !!!

Voix féminine : Calme toi Naruto !!!

Naruto : Oui, excuse-moi Sakura Chan, je voulais juste prévenir tout le monde...

Iruka sorti en trombe de la cabine et rassembla les Genin ainsi que Kakashi et Jiraya.

Iruka : Quand nous serons terre, vous vous mettrez en rang et vous me suivrez.

Jiraya : Et pourquoi toi ?

Iruka : Quoi ? Que... Parce que je suis le plus sérieux du groupe, c'est tout !

Il y eut des protestations et Kakashi murmura à l'oreille du Sanin.

Kakashi : T'en fait pas Jira', On trouvera bien un plan pour qu'il se défoule un peu.

Tout deux ricanèrent.

Arrivé comme prévu à terre, Iruka les conduits dans un Hôtel spécialement construit par des ninjas de Konoha pour les vacances de leurs Shinobis ce qu'il fait qu'ils étaient les seuls dans cet hôtel sans compter le personnel.

Iruka : Voici l'hôtel, 5 étoiles, 20 ans d'âge, et spécialement construit pour les vacanciers de Konoha. Cette île est tenue secrète pour notre confort. J'espère que vous l'apprécierai.

Kakashi : J'ai fait des chambres spécialement pour vous.

Temari : On ne peut pas choisir ?

Shikamaru : Ho galère...

Gaara : Pffff, trop pourri !

Kiba : dégeuuh !!!

Ino : Je suis avec Sai ?

Sai : Hum...

Naruto : C'est bon la !!! On ne pourra pas changer l'organisation alors laissez le parler !

Hinata : ...

Sakura : ...

Tout le monde se retourna vers Naruto : Il n'était pas comme d'habitude !

Jiraya sourit, visiblement fier de son élève.

Kakashi : Merci Naruto, tu as compétemment raison.


	8. Repartitions

Il s'éclairci la voix.

Kakashi : -Chambre 1 : Iruka, Jiraya et moi même.

Iruka : Ho non !!!

Temari : C'est combien par chambre ?

Kakashi : Vous me connaissez, je suis un pervers...

Shikamaru : Ho non... mauvais pressentiment.

Kakashi, avec un petit sourire diabolique : Vous serez donc deux par chambre.

Kiba et Ino : QUOIIIII ?!

Shikamaru, plaquant sa main sur sa tête : Je le savais...

Sakura : Kakashi Sensei, On est un nombre impair !

Kakashi : Gaara sera tout seul !

Gaara : Ouuuais ! Niark Niark Niark.

Naruto : Mais c'est dégeuuh !!!

Sai : Statistiquement écœurant.

Hinata : ...

Iruka : Un peu de silence... Merci !

Jiraya : Grouille Kakashi, j'ai la dalle.

Kakashi : Je reprends : -Chambre 10 : Gaara

-Chambre 21 :...

Sai : Chacun un étage ???

Hinata : Apparemment...

Kiba : pfff

Kakashi : -Chambre 21 : Shikamaru et Temari.

Temari : QUOI !!! MOI ET CET ENFOIRé ???

Shikamaru : rooh Galère de Galère...

Ino : Des chambres mixtes ?

Naruto : Kakashi Sensei est un pervers, fallait s'y attendre !

Sakura : ouais...

Kakashi : -Chambre 34 : Sai et Ino

Ino : OUIII !!!

Sai : Hum...

Kakashi : -Chambre 49 : Kiba et Hinata

Kiba : Ha...C'est déjà ca, J'aime mieux avoir Hinata qu'un mec

Hinata : Kiba Kun !

Kiba : c'est vrai ! Je suis pas Homo moi !

Shikamaru : C'est pas parce que t'es dans une chambre avec une seule personne que t'es obligé de sortir avec !

Temari : J'espère bien ! Te fais pas de fausse illusion baka !

Shikamaru : Je ne m'en fais pas, ne t'en fait pas, Je ne suis pas encore tombé assez bas !

Temari : Pfff, cretin.

Kakashi : -Chambre 52 :

Sakura : Ho...

Naruto : Haaaaa...

Kakashi : -Chambre 52 : Naruto et Sakura !

Ino éclata de rire

Sakura, rouge : C'est bon Ino !

Ino : hahaha !!! Ma pauvre...

Sakura regarda d'un œil mal assuré le blonde. Il regardait ses pieds d'un air triste.

Sakura : Ce n'est pas la honte d'être avec lui ! Et sache Ino que je suis bien contente de me retrouver dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami !

Naruto : Merci Sakura Chan...

Kiba : Ca depant comment tu t'y retrouveras

Sakura rougit violemment.

Sakura : Ca va pas non !!!

Naruto, rouge a son tour : je ne suis pas du genre à faire du rentre dedant a ma meilleur amie !

Jiraya : C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit !

Sakura : Jiraya Sama !!!

Kakashi : Allais tout le monde ! Allez monter vos bagages dans votre chambre !

En passant à coté de Naruto, Jiraya lui chuchota a l'oreille : profite de cet occasion et montre toi digne de ton sensei !

Naruto pris un teint rouge foncé et monta dans sa chambre, comme les autres.


	9. Attaque !

Arrivé au devant la chambre 1 du rez-de-chaussée :

Kakashi : On vous laisse ici.

Jiraya : on va préparer notre chambre.

Iruka : vous êtes assez grand pour vous débrouiller seuls, j'espère pouvoir vous faire confiance !

Les Genin esquissèrent d'un air content et continuèrent tranquillement leur chemin dans les escaliers. Arrivé devant la première chambre du 1ier étage, la chambre 10, Gaara entra dans la chambre sans même adresser un regard aux autres.

Kiba : Charmant

Temari : T'as quelque chose contre mon frère ?

Kiba, indiffèrent : non pas vraiment...

Naruto : Il aurait qu'en même pu nous regarder...

Ino : Laisse tomber t'en vaut pas la peine !

Naruto : Pardon ????????

Shikamaru : Elle veut dire que t'es trop minable pour que Gaara t'adresse un seul de ses regards meurtriers.

Naruto : HEYY ! Y a 4 ans, aux exams de Chuunins, je l'ai battu !

Sai : coup de chance probablement.

Hinata : ...

Naruto regarda ses amis.

Naruto : Je...

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Il se tourna tristement et se mit a courir dans les escalier en direction de sa chambre.

Hinata : Naruto-Kun !

Shikamaru : C'est moi ou Naruto pleurait ?!!!

Kiba : ... Il est pas comme d'habitude ou je reve ?

Sai : Il est différent... Comme si...

Ino : Comme si sa vie avait été bouleversée...

Sakura pris la parole pour la première fois depuis le départ de Naruto.

Sakura : Bouleversé ? Non mais t'es bête ou quoi ? T'aurais pas oublié qu'il a été rejeté dés sa plus tendre enfance a cause de Kyubi et je vous rappelle qu'il a vraiment battu Gaara avec sa propre force pour me sauvé moi et Sasuke ! C'est lui qui a changé Gaara !

Temari : Ca je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Mon frère est différent d'avant ! On dirait que Naruto lui a donné un cœur !

Shikamaru : mouais...

Sai : On le savait... on aime juste le taquiner...

Ino : Pfff... Naruto est un looser et il le restera toute sa vie !

Hinata : Naruto-Kun est vraiment une bonne personne et les gens l'on détruit à cause de Kyubi...

Kiba : Si il arrêtait de faire le cretin...

Ino : Il n'arrêtera jamais, c'est Naruto !

Sakura : Vous n'avez VRAIMENT aucun cœur !!!

Enervée, elle se mit à son tour à courir dans les escaliers. Elle voulait retrouver Naruto. Quand elle fut arrivée à destination, elle ouvra lentement la porte et s'avança. Elle trouva Naruto entrain de pleurer sur son lit. Elle s'approcha prudemment.

Sakura : Na...Naruto ?

Celui-ci se releva brusquement et, voyant Sakura, il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

Naruto : Sakura Chan... Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Sakura : Je viens... Je viens voir comment tu vas...

Naruto : Sakura Chan... Tu t'inquiétais pour... moi ?

Sakura : Oui.

Naruto s'avança et se retrouva à quelque centimètre seulement du visage de Sakura. C'était le moment d'au moins essayer...

Sakura : Qu'est ce que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Naruto avait mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Il avait le regard flamboyant ce qui fit fondre Sakura. Soudain, sans s'inquiéter des conséquences de son geste, il s'empara des lèvres de Sakura.

Celle-ci mit un moment à réaliser et recula d'un pas quand Naruto libera son emprise.

Sakura : Naruto écoute... Je...

Naruto : Sakura-Chan... Sache que je t'...

Il fut interrompu par Shikamaru qui venait d'entré brusquement dans la chambre.

Sakura : Que...

Shikamaru, affolé : Vite venez tous les deux ! On est attaqué !!!

Sakura : QUOI ?!

Shikamaru : Un Ninja... Un ninja nous attaque... Les autres sont sur le front...

Il se retourna vers Naruto.

Shikamaru : Naruto, on a besoin de toi !

Naruto, fixant Shikamaru : je suis qu'un boulet non ? Aujourd'hui j'ai pas de chance, je peux pas vous sauver comme je l'ai fait avec Gaara.

Sakura : Naruto...

Shikamaru : je t'en supplie ! On est vraiment désolé... Les autres ne le comprenne peut être pas mais moi en tout cas je sais que tu es le plus fort d'entre nous tous !

Sakura : Shikamaru... Jiraya sama, Iruka et Kakashi ???

Shikamaru, baissant la tête : Le Ninja avait prévu... Il a utilisé un Jutsu bizarre et il les a paralysé avant même qu'ils puissent se défendre.

Il y eut un grand silence... Sakura et Shikamaru regardaient Naruto d'un air mal assuré et le blond fini par briser le silence.

Naruto : Et bien ! Qu'est ce qu'on attend ! Je vais montrer se que le future Hokage de Konoha est capable de faire !

Shikamaru et Sakura sautèrent de joix.

Naruto, Shikamaru et Sakura : GOGOGO !!!


	10. Kojimaru

Je sais j'avais pas du tout prévu ca au début... Mais bon, je préfère changer mes habitude autrement se sera chiant et monotone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Shikamaru et Sakura : GOGOGO !!!

Ils entamèrent un descende relativement rapide à travers les escaliers. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par Shikamaru : La plage !

Arrivé, ils furent stupéfaits : Kakashi, Jiraya et Iruka ne bougeait pas – donc Paralysé – Et les autres Genin tentaient tant bien que mal de repousser le Ninja, en vain. Soudain, un éclair de Chakra les éjecta 2 mètres plus loin.

Ils étaient tous a terre quand Shikamaru arriva avec Sakura et Naruto

Ino, suffoquant : Et c'est les sois disant renfort ?

Shikamaru : Ino laisse tomber c'est notre seule chance !

Kiba : Je suis d'accord avec Ino ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que Naruto fasse alors que nous tous réuni on a rien su faire ?

Un silence tendu s'installa mais il fut interrompu par le Ninja.

Ninja : Qui que vous soyez, vous allez tous mourir !

Il se dirigea vers Ino et brandit son épée de Chakra. Un cri strident retentit. De la fumée apparut. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Quand la fumée fut dissipée, Les Genins jetèrent un coup d'œil et furent totalement surprit :

Ino était à terre, se cachant le visage et devant elle se tenait Naruto qui avait arrêté l'épée de Chakra tant bien que mal avec deux Kage Bunshin. Le ninja fit un saut pour s'éloigner et regarda Naruto.

Ninja : Qui es tu ?

Naruto : Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage de Konoha no kuni !

Ninja, impressionné : Future Hokage ? Pas mal !

Naruto, furieux : Les présentations ne sont pas finie je crois.

Ninja : Ha... Bravo tu penses à tout.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

Ninja : On m'appelle Kojimaru, je suis un Ninja déserteur.

Naruto : Alors qui sers-tu et sur quel ordre agis- tu ?

Ninja : Tu es peut-être le Future Hokage mais tu n'es pas assez digne pour l'entendre.

Sur ses mots, Kojimaru lança son attaque. Naruto attrapa Ino et se dégagea pour atterrir à coté de Sakura.

Naruto : protège-la, Je vais régler le compte de ce petit prétentieux.

Sakura : Bien !

Ino, d'une voix faible : Naruto... Merci... Je suis désolé...

Naruto lui fit signe de se taire.

Naruto : C'est oublié.

Il se préparait a allez combattre quand il fut retenu par Sakura.

Sakura : Regarde !

Tout le monde dont Kojimaru regarda dans la direction indiqué et tout le monde vit que Kakashi s'était libéré et Jiraya et Iruka étaient entrain de fire de même.

Mais Kojimaru fut le plus rapide : Il se téléporta derrière eux, exécuta une volée de signe et enferma Les trois « vieux » dans une prison de Chakra.

Kojimaru : Vous, vous restez tranquille, Compris !

Il contourna la cage et fit fasse a Naruto se tenait devant Sakura, Ino et Shikamaru comme pour les protéger. Kojimaru sauta sur Naruto et un combat au Taijutsu débuta.

Du côté de Hinata, Kiba et Sai :

Hinata : Na...Naruto Kun !

Kiba : Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a l'air de bien s'en sortir.

Sur ses mots, il prit Hinata contre lui.

Kiba : C'est a moi de te protéger maintenant.

Sai, impassible : Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Hinata rougit violement.

Sai : Naruto est entrain de se battre pour nous sauver et vous vous flirtez... Vous n'avez pas honte !

Kiba : Si c'est nos derniers instants, je préfère en profiter !

Hinata : Kiba-Kun !

Kiba : Bon c'est quand qu'il arrive les boulets de Suna ?

Sai : bientôt, j'espère.

Du côté de Jiraya, Kakashi et Iruka :

Jiraya : Vous avez remarqué ?

Kakashi et Iruka ???

Jiraya : Nous sommes les trois sensei que Naruto a eut durant sa vie...

Iruka : A oui...

Kakashi : Je n'y avais pas pensé...

Ils regardèrent tristement Naruto se battre alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Mais Kakashi cassa le silence.

Kakashi, faussement apeuré : Si c'est nos derniers moment sur terre... iruka... Sache que je t'ai toujours Ai...

Iruka : ...

Kakashi : J'ai toujours rêvé de...

Iruka : ... ?

Kakashi : De t'embrassé !

Iruka : ... !

Jiraya poussa Kakashi sur Iruka et leurs lèvres se heurtèrent. Réalisant ce qui était entrain de se passer, il repoussa immédiatement Kakashi en arrière.

Iruka : Jiraya ... T ES PAS FOU !!!

Kakashi : BONSANG JE RIGOLAIS MOI !

Jiraya, un large sourire aux lèvres : C'est ca c'est ca...


	11. lueur d'espoir

Bon, excusez-moi pour l'énorme retard... J'avais plus aucune inspiration alors bon, je vais continuer pour pas laissez ma fic à l'abandon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le combat était largement démesuré : Kojimaru avait le dessus sur Naruto depuis le début. Alors que Naruto tentât en vint d'utiliser le Rasengan, il lui assena un coup de poing violent dans l'estomac. Propulsé à plusieurs mettre, Naruto se releva tant bien que mal et regarda ses amis d'un regard vide.

Shikamaru fut le premier à le remarqué et se tourna vers les autres.

Shikamaru : Bon écoutez, on n'est pas des lâches donc il va falloir allez l'aider...

Ino, perplexe : Je ne veux pas paraitre chiante mais je me demandais pourquoi, étant donné que vous êtes dans la même chambre, Temari n'est pas venue !

Shikamaru paru soudain honteux.

Shikamaru : Et bien... On s'est disputé...

Sakura : Pardon ?

Shikamaru, se frottant la nuque : Oui, elle voulait absolument changer de chambre sous prétexte que j'étais un pervers

Ino : Dit pas le contraire Shika !

Shikamaru : Hey c'est bon ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est partie furieuse en claquant la porte et en marmonnant juste le fait qu'elle allait dans la chambre de son frère.

Il y eut un silence puis Shikamaru se releva, incertain.

Shikamaru : Ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment, Naruto est en très mauvaise posture !

Sakura, inquiète, fit rassoir Shikamaru et rapprocha Ino.

Sakura : Bon tu nous le fais ton plan ou tu préfères que je te tues à la place de se type !

Ino : Houlà Shika si j'étais toi j'attendrai pas '

Shikamaru : Hoooo Glalèèère ! Bon et bien c'est simple (...)

Il leur exposa son plan pour ensuite en exécuter la première étape : Rejoindre Hinata, Kiba et Sai. Arriver a destination Shikamaru leur fit part à eux aussi de son plan.

Shikamaru : Voilà vous êtes près. Mais attention Kojimaru va bientôt le charger, on doit se dépêcher !

Tous esquissèrent.

En effet, Kojimaru était entrain de s'avancer lentement vers le blond qui, lui, était à terre, ne sachant plus se lever.

Au moment où le ninja déserteur entama sa charge, Shikamaru apparu et l'immobilisa avec un Kage mane.

Shikamaru : Dépêchez vous ! Il est plus fort que prévu, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps !

Kiba et Sai apparurent à leur tour et se placèrent devant Naruto pour former un triangle tandis que Hinata s'étais mise à côté de Shikamaru avec son Byakugan pour lui exposer les nouvelles. Alors que Sakura et Ino se préparait à frapper d'un coup de poing enveloppé de Chakra leur ennemi, celui-ci parvint à se libérer et parvint à riposter en leur propulsant une énorme boule de Chakra. Sakura et Ino la prirent en pleine face, ce qui eut pour effet de les projeter contre un rocher se trouvant quelques mètres plus loin. Tous avaient compris : Le plan avait échoué. Alors qu'il ne restait aucun espoir, une tornade de sable s'engouffra et fit tomber Kojimaru. Les amis comprirent aussitôt (et a mon avis les lecteurs aussi ) que Gaara et Temari étaient arrivé, sans doute alerté par le bruit.

Une lueur d'espoir s'embrasa et le combat repris. Du sable volait dans tous les sens, porté par le vent tandis que les autres se donnait du mal pour rien (genre donner des coups dans tous les sens quoi ').

Soudain, une explosion retentit et Kakashi, Jiraya et Iruka apparurent à travers la fumée. Kojimaru était entouré, bloqué, ne sachant plus quoi faire quand un rasengan le toucha fatalement dans le creux du ventre. Kojimaru fut littéralement désintégrer (houlà c'est violent ca !) et tous virent Naruto, essoufflé, à l'endroit du massacre. Un énorme cri de joix éclata sur la plage et tous vinrent s'assoir dans le sable en rond pour le débriefing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bon ben voilà, le combat est terminé... Long chapitre, j'espère que ca vous aura fais plaisir. Et a partir de maintenant, je vous promets que je n'oublierai pas de poster souvent un ou deux chapitres. Vais je vous laisse ... BONNE LECTUUURE !


	12. Au dodo !

Huy, le 14 mai 2006

Houlà je ne gère pas du tout ! Faut que j'écrive un peu quand même...

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ' GOMMMMEN !!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tous étaient rassemblé, essoufflé et sal. Ils prirent tout de même le temps de parler de ce qui venait de ce passé.

Kakashi : Je ne suis pas fier de certain pour avoir rejeté l'un de nous. Chacun de nous à le droit de vivre a sa manière sans devoir supporter les remarques inutile des autres.

Iruka : Je tien a dire que nous sommes quand même content de votre effort pour le plan qui a malheureusement raté. Merci à toi, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Pfff... C'était chiant !

Temari : Boucle la un peu, baka !

Kakashi : Merci. Je tien aussi à félicité Naruto pour son sang froid et Gaara et Temari qui sont venu à notre aide.

Gaara : Nos villages sont allié, ce ne fut pas une obligation.

Temari : Exactement. Et puis, ca nous fait plaisir d'avoir été invité sans faire partie de Konoha.

Elle se retourna vers Sakura et Naruto avec un large sourire.

Temari : Merci. Vous remonter dans mon estime.

Sakura : Euhh... Pas de quoi.

Naruto : Pour tout te dire, je t'ai invitée dans l'unique but de faire plaisir à Shikamaru. Mais je suis content que tu sois là ! Ne te fais pas des...

Temari : Tu redescends là...

Shikamaru : J'ai rien avoir la dedant ! Me regarde pas comme ca !

Jiraya : Y a un temps pour les mamours et un autre pour le sérieux. Alors merci de laisser parler notre bon Kakashi.

Sakura : Désolé... Allez-y

Le ninja masqué s'éclairci la gorge.

Kakashi : Je n'ai plus rien à dire si ce n'est que je vous donne rendez-vous demain matin à 11h sur la plage ! Bonne nuit !

Ils se levèrent tous se disant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne leur ferait pas de mal. Mais tous ne dormir pas directement...

Du côté de Gaara :

Gaara : J'mennuie... Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Tema m 'a parler y a longtemps d'un gentil jeu qui s'appelle « Comptez les moutons ». Ca aide à dormir ce truc ? Super... Et comment on fait quand on peut pas dormir ? Hmmm... Et si en plus de les comptait... je les...

Il sourit d'un air malsain et entreprit de torturer les pauvres petits moutons dans son esprit.

Du côté de Shikamaru et Temari :

Temari : Dit moi, Shika...

Shikamaru : Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ca, toi ?

Temari : Je ne sais pas... Simple question... Toi qui a le cerveau surdimensionné, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi on se dispute tout le temps ? C'est lourd à la fin.

Shikamaru : Pfff... Trop galère de penser à sa. Repose-moi la question demain, quand je serai moins fatigué.

Temari : Alors je risque d'attendre une éternité...

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse : Le nara s'était déjà endormi.

Temari : Baka...

Du côté d'Ino et Sai (cool, le couple à trois lettres !) :

Ino : T'es sur que tu veux dormir ?

Sai : Dans mes livres, ils disent qu'il faut au moins 8 heures de sommeil pour être en forme, à notre âge !

Ino : Mais on a l'âge de... Tu comprends, non ?

Sai : Oui, tu a raison.

Ino : C'est vrai ?!

Sai : On a le droit de lire avant de dormir. Tu veux que je t'en prête un ?

Ino, exaspéré : Je ne parlais pas de ca ! Tu sais ce que des gens font quand ils sont amoureux ?

Sai : Ils se marient.

Ino : Et après ?

Sai : Ils partent en lune de miel.

Ino : Et pendant ?

Sai : Ils s'amusent.

Ino : Ha ! Et qu'est ce qu'ils font quand ils s'amusent ?

Sai : Ils jouent aux échecs ?

Ino : N'importe quoi...

Du côté de Kiba et Hinata :

Kiba : Hinata, tu dors déjà ?

Pas de réponse.

Kiba : Hinata ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Kiba : Super... Et dire que les autres s'amusent... Je m'y prendrais plus tôt, demain.

--Sa pour s'amuser, ils s'amusent... XD--

Du côté de Kakashi, Iruka et Jiraya :

Grand silence... Seul certain ronflement animait la pièce.

Du côté de Sakura et Naruto :

Aucun des deux ne dormait. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Puis, soudain, le sujet le plus intéressant arriva dans la conversation.

Sakura : Dit Naruto... Je suis... Désolé d'en parler aussi crument mais pourquoi tu m'as... Embrassé, tout à l'heure.

Naruto rougit dans ses couvertures.

Naruto : J'en avais envie.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de rougir.

Sakura : Envie ?

Naruto : Hmmm... Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas partagé. Je suis désolé... Je m'excuserai auprès de Sas... Enfin... Quand _il _reviendra.

Sakura : Qu'est ce qu'_il _vient faire la dedant ?

Naruto : Ben c'est un peu ton amoureux, non ?

Sakura : Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi !

Naruto : Je suis sur que ca arrivera, ne t'en fait pas !

Sakura : Mais je n'en ai plus envie...

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Parce que je crois que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre...

Naruto, un espoir dans la voix : Qui ?

Sakura : Mon premier baiser...

Naruto, visiblement déçu : Ho... Alors ce n'est sans doute pas moi...

Sakura : ...

Naruto : Dit le moi ! Ca va m'énervé pendant toute la nuit !!

Sakura : Non.

Naruto : Mais pourquoi !

Sakura : Parce que tu es trop stupide pour le voir toi même ! Baka !

Naruto : Mais... Sakura-Chan !

Sakura : J'ai besoin de dormir ! Et toi aussi... Après le combat de tout à l'heure, tu l'as bien mérité, non ? Allez, bonne nuit !

Naruto : Bonne nuit, Sakura-Chan.

Tout deux s'endormirent peu après leurs dernières paroles.

Pour les ninjas en vacances, c'était le temps des rêves. ( Sauf peut être pour Gaara, toujours occupé avec ses moutons ')

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilàààà ! J'ai fait un chapitre plus long, cette fois ! C'est pour me faire pardonné d'avoir mit si longtemps a poster ! J'ai eut pleins de problème d'internet... J'ai changé de boite parce que celle ou j'étais plantait toujours et y a deux mois, je me suis inscrite dans une autre et j'ai toujours pas de réponse... Alors j'écris sur mon ordi pour faire passé le temps... J'ai la flemme, Internet me manque super fort !

Si j'écris plus trop cette fanfic ci, c'est parce que j'en ai commencé une autre ! Elle est bien, je trouve... Enfin, c'est mon avis ! C'est avec les persos de Death Note, Full Metal Alchemist et Naruto. Mais je me suis juste inspiré d'eux. J'ai inventé l'histoire et leurs sentiments propres n'y sont pas. Genre, y a pas le death note, y a pas de Jutsu et y a pas d'Alchimie !

J'essayerai d'écrire plus souvent (faut voir à quel niveau est ma flemme habituelle).

A+ et merci beaucoup a tous ceux qui m'en envoyer des **reviews** !

Mille fois merci même Je pourrais l'écrire mille fois mais ce serai trop chiant... La flemme me reprend... Je peux vous l'écrire 20 fois, si vous voulez... Allez, courage Mina !

YATAI !!

Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci...

26 fois !! Whaaaa chui trop forte !

Pouette pouette bizou !

Mina, pour vous servir.


End file.
